Total drama Zombie Cap 3
by zicaneborgen
Summary: en este capitulo, los 5 sobrevivientes tienen que tener una idea de adonde ir para salvarse, y desciden viajar a la ciudad mas cercana del Lago Muskoka, "Bracebridge" esta ciudad en verdad existe si quieren pueden ver en Google maps


**Capitulo 3: Bracebridge:**

Aun después de 5 minutos de haberse ayudado y salido de la isla infectada de Wawanakwa, los 5 sobrevivientes estaban completamente en silencio, en un profundo reposo que tenía tiempo indefinido de terminar, no hablaban, no hacían nada más que respirar profundamente, a excepción de Raken quien estaba en el timón manejando el bote de los perdedores a ningún lado por el lago de Muskoka. Estaban aliviados, felices en una manera extraña, por haber salido del infierno en el que estaban atrapados.

Gwen y Duncan eran los nuevos en el equipo, no habían vivido nada de lo que Raken, Joseph y Heather habían hecho las últimas dos semanas, y al igual era del otro lado de la moneda, tanto para Gwen como para Duncan, los tres nuevos sobrevivientes con los cuales escaparon, eran nuevos para ellos excepto Heather a quien veían con antipatía.

Dime, ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Duncan a Joseph el cual estaba en frente sentado en una de las mochilas, recargando su rifle para las dudas – yo, soy camarógrafo del programa, parte del equipo de producción, yo y Raken éramos quienes los estábamos grabando en el episodio 23 cuando esas, cosas, aparecieron ¿acaso no te acuerdas? – le pregunto Joseph sabiendo que Duncan había estado ahí cuando ocurrió la catástrofe – no solo me acuerdo de que Heather estaba siendo jalada por dos sujetos adentrándose al bosque, no podía mirar y correr por mi vida al mismo tiempo ¿acaso eras tú? – Sí y también mi amigo Raken, es que está conduciendo – le contesto Joseph a Duncan mientras volteo a ver a Raken en la cabina del bote - ¿no son muy jóvenes para ser trabajadores de producción?, digo, tiene casi nuestra edad – le pregunto Gwen a Joseph quien alagado les empezó a contar su historia – bien,¿ cómo puedo empezar?, yo, mi amigo, habíamos ganado una beca por una película que habíamos hecho entre yo y él, venimos hasta aquí para estudiar cinematografía los 5 meses que tenemos de vacaciones. El trabajo final se trataba de participar en un trabajo de cine o televisión. En fin, elegimos este trabajo porque era en el único en que estábamos juntos mi amigo y yo. De haber sabido que iba a pasar esto, hubiera elegido otro lugar – dijo Joseph mientras se reía de si mismo sintiéndose un idiota - entonces si no son de Canadá, ¿de donde son? – Pregunto Gwen – yo y Raken somos de México, vamos en la preparatoria, es como si fuéramos a entrar a la universidad aquí, o algo así, no se mucho de su sistema educativo – le contesto Joseph mientras por fin terminaba de cargar la escopeta – luego ya en el trabajo, apareció la maldita infección durante la grabación de un episodio suyo y Raken, Heather y yo nos refugiamos en una pequeña cabaña cerca de la montaña que tuvieron que saltar en el primer desafío, ahí nos encontramos a Chris, quien se había vuelto loco por el ataque, creo que su mente no aguanto la presión, y tuvimos que lidiar con él durante dos largas semanas – también tuvieron que soportar a Heather ¿verdad? – Interrumpió Gwen insinuando que Heather seguía siendo la misma, lo cual era parte cierto – ¡cállate Gwen! – le grito Heather a Gwen por el comentario, y viendo el conflicto, Joseph continuo para calmar a las dos – bueno, el chiste es que Chris estaba enfermo, ya no era el mismo que conocieron ustedes o yo, al fin de semana el salió corriendo de la cabaña pensando que Chef le había hablado cuando solo era su estúpida batería avisando que estaba a punto de acabarse, en fin, al día siguiente, ósea hoy, los infectados atacaron la cabaña y nos tuvimos que salir de ahí, en ese momento fue cuando llegamos al campamento y nos salvamos gracias a las llaves y a tu revolver Duncan – Joseph termino de contar mientras señalaba el Revolver que le había salvado la vida tiempo antes.

Al ver que este Joseph había contado su experiencia en la isla, Gwen, la chica gótica, se vio con la responsabilidad de también contar la de ella y Duncan – bien todo empezó cuando empezamos a correr y dejamos de ver a Heather y Owen, nos quedamos en la cocina del chef solo nosotros dos teniendo que soportar su terrible comida que estaba en su refrigerador, empezamos a aburrirnos y al ver que nadie venia por nosotros, empezamos a registrar todo lo que tenia Chef, encontramos muchas cosas, pero creo que las más importantes fueron esa pistola y unas llaves que tenían un llavero que decía "bote de los perdedores" – termino Gwen y empezó a contar Duncan – nunca vimos a otros, creo que ya todos están muertos o algo así, eso sí al segundo día estando en esa pocilga se oyeron unos helicópteros salir de la isla, pero nunca pudimos hacer una señal para decirles que estábamos ahí – a Joseph no le extrañaba el hecho de que habían pasado unos helicópteros a salvar a los campistas, o al equipo de producción que estaba en la mansión de los perdedores, la isla era lo suficientemente grande como para que se perdiera un ruido de helicóptero en el horizonte – bueno por lo menos saldremos de aquí con vida, es solo cuestión de encontrara la costa y volver a la ciudad – se relajo plácidamente Heather mientras daba un suspiro de paz – no estés tan segura Heather – le dijo Joseph a su compañera - ¿Por qué? – dijeron Gwen, Duncan y Heather juntos en coro.

Joseph y Raken, junto con todo el equipo de producción durante la grabación de isla del drama habían hecho un juramento casi de sangre, en el cual no iban a revelar nunca la verdad del campamento Wawanakwa a los campistas, pero en ese momento, ya no existía programa, ni razón por la cual seguir con el secreto del show – Heather, Duncan, Gwen, la isla Wawanakwa, en realidad no es una isla, nunca estuvo separada del mar y siempre hubo salida a la civilización, la producción nunca tuvo el dinero suficiente para alquilar una isla en medio del lago Muskoka, y además necesitaban llevar todo el equipo de producción de una manera fácil y rápida, así que optaron por alquilar una península, la cual fue disfrazada como isla en todo el show, las imágenes aéreas eran echas de una manera tal que no se viera la conexión a tierra que tenia la isla y tanto el campamento, como la playa de los perdedores, estaba fuera de su vista , todo fue un truco, un engaño – ¿entonces quiere decir, que los infectados pudieron salir de la isla todo este tiempo? – Pregunto Gwen alterada – tal vez – dijo Joseph bajando la cabeza dándose cuente de la gravedad de la situación.

Heather, viendo que se estaba aislando de la conversación, opto por saber a donde iban a ir a refugiarse así que volteo hacia la cabina preguntándole a Raken - ¿oye, al menos sabes a donde vamos? – Raken no escucho la primera vez que Heather le había preguntado, estaba pensando en la conversación que habían tenido Joseph con Gwen y Duncan, dándose cuenta que su amigo nunca había mencionado a K, su novia desde los cursos de ingles de México. Pero lo que Raken no sabia era que su amigo no había dicho nada de ella con la intención de que Raken no la recordara, aunque la intención de Joseph fue buena, ocurrió todo lo contrario, Raken la recordó y empezó a pensar en ella en que seguía en la isla en peligro, quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo, entonces utilizo la pregunta de Heather para darle un pretexto de ir a buscarla - vamos a ir a la mansión de los perdedores a buscar más sobrevivientes de esta porquería de situación – después de que Raken había acabado de decir eso, todos se quedaron absortos del susto, después de haber salido de la isla no podían creer que uno de ellos quería volver a ese infierno, ninguno quería hacer lo que Raken había dicho ya que no podían comprender por qué. El único que lo entendía era Joseph quien se dio cuenta que su plan de no mencionar a K había fracasado, él sabía que Raken no le importa si había quinientos sobrevivientes a él solo le importaba encontrar a K para tenerla a su lado y no sentir, mas temor por ella, y empezar a amarse como lo hacían antes.

Raken, por favor, de seguro ella se fue en ese helicóptero, es inteligente y muy perspicaz, no creo que haya sido atrapada por esas cosas – le dijo Joseph intentando calmarlo, al mismo tiempo que Raken oía sus palabras, su sentimiento de amor por K se volvió ira contra Joseph - ¡no Joseph! ¡Tienes miedo eso es lo que pasa, acaso la dejaras morir ahí solo por tu cobardía! - ¡no Raken! No, yo nunca dije que la dejaría morir, ya escuchaste a Duncan y a Gwen, ellos oyeron los helicópteros de la productora o mejor aun del ejercito, ella está a salvo, te lo prometo, y sé que hablo por todos que tenemos que salir de aquí – Raken ignoro completamente las palabras de Joseph, a excepción de la idea de que ella estaba a salvo gracias a los helicópteros, Raken en su interior consideraba esa teoría valida, pero su lógica era densamente cubierta por una niebla de miedo y de preocupación – si nadie me apoya, yo mismo me iré nadando – dijo Raken mientras se acercaba a la orilla dejando el bote apagado y a la deriva, entonces Joseph rápidamente lo tomo del hombro con la mano y le dijo desesperado – wey, no te vayas, no me dejes solo con ellos y con toda la responsabilidad por favor, te prometo que después de esto, la buscaremos, pero ahora te necesito aquí conmigo, con nosotros – fue cuando repentinamente su lógica se volvió a encender, la ceguera que había sufrido tanto en el almacén matando infectados, como en ese momento de conflicto en el bote de los perdedores, había desaparecido, para continuar con su camino.

Joseph lo había detenido porque efectivamente, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de quedarse solo, sin ningún amigo de verdad que lo acompañara, Heather, Duncan y Gwen, por ahora no contaba con ellos, solo con una de las personas con las quien conoció entrando a prepa, uno de sus mejores amigos, Raken.

Raken, estaba herido del corazón del sentimiento de impotencia de poder salvar a alguien que ama, aunque Joseph le había dicho que ella estaría a salvo, todavía una parte de él le decía que no, que ella estaba en peligro y que necesitaba ayuda, Raken estaba en un momento difícil en ese momento ya que sentía que estaba al borde de la locura tal y como Chris y solo la compañía de su amigo y los demás, era lo que lo salvaba y le dacia que ellos necesitaban de él y el necesitaba de ellos.

Raken no era el único que extrañaba a alguien especial, tanto Gwen como Duncan sentían lo mismo, y en ese momento de conflicto empezaron a recordar lo que ellos pensaban suprimido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Duncan aunque era un tipo rudo y valiente, no podía salvarse de la idea de Courtney, la chica de la cual se enamoro en su estadía en isla del drama, desde que ella fue expulsada por un fraude cometido por Harold en el episodio 12. El no la había visto ni probado lo que es tenerla a su lado y cuando pensaba en ella, desaparecida, tal como lo hacía Raken con k, se sentía débil. Resumiendo, cuando no pensaba en Courtney y se dedicaba a sobrevivir la infección, era imparable, tal como un toro, podía con todo y contra todo, no podía ser detenido por nada ni por nadie, era invencible.

Pero cuando se detenía y la recordaba cómo era, su cabello, ojos, cara, su actitud de liderazgo y mandamás. Su fuerza desaparecía casi como a la velocidad en la que el moriría de un infarto, haciéndolo creer que toda su fuerza y frialdad no valdrían nada más que para gastarla a lo estúpido.

Por su lado Gwen, extrañaba a alguien más, pero ella negaba sus sentimientos por su misma actitud de obscuridad y anti socialismo, actitudes que la hacían negar sus verdaderos por Trent, el único chico quien se había fijado en ella desde hace mucho tiempo, ese chico que aunque la había dejado enterrada y se había besado con Heather seguía amándola sin ninguna barrera. El la amaba, pero ella a el no.

Pero en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en el ¿Como estaría? ¿En donde estaría? ¿Seguía vivo? Se hacia esas preguntas en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento en que Raken recordaba a K, Duncan recordaba a Courtney, y ahora ella, recordaba a Trent con gran enojo sobre si misma ya que ella nunca le hacía caso a él y a sus miles de maneras por la cual tener una cita de ella, se sentía estúpida y mal consigo mismo ya que el posiblemente estaba muerto y Gwen nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos por él.

Todo el bote estaba lleno de tristeza y silencio incomodo, un silencio que llegaba hasta los rincones más lejanos de ese lago y sus islas, Gwen, Duncan y Raken tenían alguien a quien extrañar, a quien buscar en todo su trayecto y luchar por el derecho de volver a estar a su lado, los unía su soledad y de eso se fueron dando cuenta los tres.

Pero había una excepción entre los cinco sobrevivientes, una excepción que se hacía sentir indirectamente en cada uno de ellos, Gwen, Duncan y Raken sentían que su dolor los unía y en ese momento era su única línea de comunicación, no había experiencias pasadas que contar, historias graciosas de las cuales reírse, conflictos que arreglar, no había nada entre ellos, solo su pena y sus ganas de sobrevivir. Pero en el otro lado de la moneda, había dos de ellos que no tenían a nadie a quien extrañar o querer salvar en la infección y lo veían en el ambiente, en la forma en que los tres restantes mostraban su dolor, Heather y Joseph.

Joseph por una parte sabía que su familia estaba a salvo, nunca iba a llegar una infección a México, por ahora, pero recordaba que él en realidad estaba solo en ese aspecto, lo estaba al llegar a Canadá y lo estaba en ese momento y lo hacía sentir menos.

Heather, por su parte, nunca sintió nada por nadie ni ella isla, y ni en su casa, estaba completamente sola , su actitud de engreída la hacía aislarse de las personas con las que convivía y eso nunca le había afectado en lo mas mínimo, hasta ese día y desde hace ya dos semanas que le habían dicho cada una de sus verdades, que era inútil, que no podía hacer nada y que por eso había formado su alianza, y por muchas más, su estadía en la cabaña con Raken y Joseph le había dado mucho de que pensar sobre sí misma y sobre sus habilidades.

Entonces fue cuando los dos se dieron cuenta y se vieron a la cara y al hacer eso, también se voltearon a ver a sus compañeros, voltearon ave la locura de Raken, la debilidad de Duncan y el arrepentimiento de Gwen. Y se dieron cuenta que personas como ellos, personas lastimadas del corazón, no podían estar al mando de su viaje a la salvación, no por discriminación, sino porque su psicología no iba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar la presión.

Era la hora de actuar, de cambiar todo iban a empezar un viaje a quien sabe dónde y quien sabe cual iban hacer las adversidades – compañero, amigos, se que sienten muy mal, yo no puedo saber cómo, pero quiero que recuerden, que pasaría si nos pasara algo que pasaría y esa persona que tanto amas, sea Courtney, Trent o K, sigue viva y está a salvo. Yo digo que no hay que rendirnos, de seguir nuestro camino se cual sea, amigos yo pienso que si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que unirnos, como un equipo para apoyarnos mutuamente y prometernos unos a otros que cuanto termine esto buscaremos esa persona que tanto aman, ¿Que les parece? – termino Joseph para que Heather continuara inesperadamente – Raken, Duncan, Gwen, hay solo dos caminos, uno es en el que todo está bien en tierra firme, que no hay zombis ni nada por el estilo, en el otro es que esas malditas cosas están por todas partes y es cuando tenemos que estar en equipo como en los desafíos – hubo un silencio en todo el bote, un silencio fuera de ser incomodo, era de paz, era de alegría y esperanza, entonces fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta que para sobrevivir tenían que estar unidos, olvidando todo conflicto pasado, y todas actitudes malas y tristeza, en ese momento eran nuevas personas las cuales estaban dispuestas a enfrentar a todo lo que sea por salir de ahí, inclusive si la infección estaba en todo el mundo o si no había nada afuera del lago.

Entonces fue cuando en ese bote a la deriva en un lago canadiense, una nueva alianza se armo, no para completar u desafío, ni tampoco para llegar a los tres finalistas, ni siquiera todos en ella eran campistas. Era una alianza para sobrevivir, para ayudarse unos a otros, sin traiciones ni rencores. Entonces fue cuando Duncan dio la iniciativa y en el mismo centro del bote, estiro su mano hacia el centro, luego le siguió Gwen, después Heather, Joseph y Raken, todas las manos se unieron formando así de una manera definitiva su unidad.

Entonces fue que un olor peculiar se sintió en la nariz de cada uno de los sobrevivientes – ¿no huela como si algo se estuviera quemando? – pregunto Gwen a los demás mientras se alzaba para poder tomar más de cerca el olor entonces fue que en esa acción cuando vio varios cúmulos de humo en el cielo - ¿de dónde viene eso? – pregunto Raken haciendo enterar a los demás.

fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta que en el horizonte, se veía la tierra firme de Cedar Village, el puerto en donde hace mucho tiempo, había estado Raken Joseph y K cuando llegaba Chef en el bote de los perdedores para ir a su trabajo en la isla del drama, cuando no había zombis, cuando no había humo saliendo de edificios, mostrando de una manera horrible que los infectados habían llegado a tierra firme y que habían acabado con cualquier rastro de personas y normalidad, siendo sustituido por caos y muerte. Pero en ese momento Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Joseph y Raken no les afectaba eso, no sentían ni el más ligero de los miedos naturales corriendo en sus venas ¿por qué? .Porque en ese momento estaban unidos, eran fuertes y todos sus miedos habían pasado a ser historia. Pero lo que no se podía negar, los cinco no sabían a donde dirigirse, mucho menos Raken y Joseph – no podemos ir allá de seguro habrá muchos de esos malditos esperándonos para dar un festín ¿no habrá una ciudad grande donde podamos, no sé, buscar un coche y huir de aquí? – comento Raken mientras volteaba a ver a Duncan esperando a que el supiera – a pues, la única cuidad grande cerca del lago es Bracebridge, y podemos llegar a ella por el rio Muskoka, así no nos tendríamos que bajar por ahí, aunque seria emocionante – le contesto Duncan mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraba las pilas de humo y sonidos de infectados - ¿Estás seguro? – le pregunto Joseph con un tono serio - si estoy seguro, oye, con quien hablas, yo se me estos rumbos como si fueran la palma de mi mano – le contesto Duncan – bueno, entonces será ahí a donde vamos – comento Gwen mientras se juntaba con ellos en su grupo mientras veía en el horizonte como el sol se alzaba cada vez más en la tierra apocalíptica, como las nubes una vez naranjas se fueron convirtiendo en un blanco de pureza y esperanza, dejando atrás el color infernal y mostrando un nuevo comienzo para ellos y una nueva aventura que vivir.


End file.
